


Velocity and All Things Sexual

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velocity could have been a hero, but the hero died the day he was given that name. Impulse was gone and Velocity had took to the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velocity and All Things Sexual

I couldn’t tell you how many times I’d walked through the doors of this club, but every time the overwhelming smell of vanilla perfume and smoke made me choke. Someone had told me that the dancers used the vanilla perfume to cover up the musky smell of patrons that came and went, though I’d never asked anyone at the club to confirm or deny it—my nose could do that all on its own.

Techno music reverberated through the club, giving the college students and young adults a reason to dance and grind against one another. That was never the reason I came here. See, this club had a little secret, if you decided to go in just a little further. I had discovered it while on my first solo mission from for the League as Blue Beetle. I’d been looking for a famous crime lord known for taking metahumans and forcing inhibitor collars on them. All I had to do was sneak into the club’s basement and follow the hall all the way to the end. There were a series of doors, each marked with a name and a title. Apparently the criminal enjoyed the company of a young man known as Velocity, the ‘Fallen Speed Prince’. It was supposed to be a mockery. Velocity was none other than Bart Allen, a young Speedster who had been getting his start as Impulse when he’d been taken away.

Our first meeting had Velocity in the crime lord’s lap, his hips grinding downward while his hands roughly gripped the man’s shoulders. The stripper’s eyes had met mine then. The look he gave me was void of any emotion, as though death itself was staring at me through his eyes. Still, he continued to feign passion for the sake of the man he sat on top of. He had to or he would have been useless, and useless meat was disposed of—permanently. That’s why we had to end the crime ring involved. That’s why I was there, armored from head to toe as I prepared the plasma canon. Khaji’da chirped in the back of my mind, informing me that I should care less about the ‘lesser meat’ and simply eliminate both of the men before me. I shook my head, ignoring the protests he made as I snuck up behind the crime lord.

The canon was pressed against the back of his head before he had the chance to notice I was there. Bart was shoved off his lap as he tried to stand, but I stopped him with my bladed arm.

“You’re done. Is there anyone else in your group here? Give me their names and maybe the League will go easy on you, ese.” My last word was a hiss—sarcasm at its best, right? He shook his head, screaming about how he wouldn’t be charged and ‘how could I even think of challenging him?!’ Why did they always have to say stupid cliché things like that? Activating my communications link to the League, I informed them of his capture and they were quick to assure me that they’d be there to take him away in a matter of minutes.

Now, you’d think this was the part in the story where I tell you that the young stripper Velocity would get up on his feet, thank me, and get back to his own hero-ing business. Well, that’s the strange part that led me back to this club more than I’d like to admit. Instead of the ‘thank you’ I was expecting, he stood up, redressed himself in the black hot pants and red corset top, sent me a brief flirtatious smile.

With nothing more than a quick “See ya later, gorgeous,” he left me alone in the room with the man he’d just been dry humping.

Well, I guess it takes all kinds. Then again, I did come back to see him only a week later, so what did that make me?

However, once the criminal element had been taken away, the club started to advertise and pride itself on its super-powered dancers; from the girl who could call fire from her finger tips to the mature older woman who could take on the appearance of anyone’s fantasy, the club was raking in cash left and right from the newly revealed talents of their uncovered staff.

But Velocity was a star in his own right. Unlike the majority of the strippers who kept to working in the basement, the young man would occasionally make his way upstairs to work the pole for the masses. His routines never lasted long, but he always seemed to do things quickly and efficiently. Maybe that was to his own benefit, because it always left people wanting more.

As I made my way downstairs and away from the constant pounding of the bass, I felt my heartbeat quickening. The bouncer nodded to me as I passed and casually handed him a hundred dollar bill. He knew who I was and where I was going—I never strayed from Velocity.

I stopped outside the door, looking at the familiar nameplate that gleamed in the dim light. Gone were the words “Fallen Speed Prince”. They’d been replaced by “Loving at the Speed of Light” and I couldn’t help but feel they fit the boy a bit better. After all, Bart was strong. Even after he’d been forced into a demeaning position, he’d come out of it a star, enjoying his job even when the rest of the world frowned on him for it. The spotlight was his love, and the men and women who visited him never left disappointed.

My knuckles rapped softly on the door, knowing he’d hear them. A pleasant “Come in” called to me through the mahogany.

He didn’t have to tell me twice.

The door opened silently and the sight of the young man on his throne greeted me as I entered. Shaggy brown hair covered his eyes and his lips were slightly parted, a finger dipped into the revealed orifice. Even as I closed the door and came further into the room, he didn’t move from his position—he never did. Velocity’s legs were always hanging over the arm of the chair while his back arched over the other side, effectively showing off his body to me and any other client he waited on. It was lewd, but it was impossible to look down on him for his act. It was too beautiful.

The finger moved from his mouth, a thin trail of saliva coating it as he drew it away. I swallowed loudly as he turned to face me, the usual smirk on his face as his eyes looked me over.

“You came back.” And he was up. The pale expanse of his legs drew my eyes in and I watched as he came towards me. Each step seemed to last an eternity as if it was his own personally crafted form of torture to use against me. I watched hungrily as his fingertips ghosted up his thighs, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was hovering over me. “Then again, you always come back for me. I guess you just think I am so crash.”

“Uh, crash is one word for it, ese, but I think hot might fit bett—”

“Nuh-uh. Other guys call me hot, but you?” Bart brought his face dangerously close to my neck and I could feel his every breath as he paused to savor my reaction. He chuckled softly before saying, “You call me crash and bonito and other things that make all of this feel like something more.”

‘That was… unusual’ I thought. But before I could question his meaning, Velocity was back on the stage, standing in front of his chair as music began to fill the room. It wasn’t like the fast-paced music that had been playing on the main floor of the club. Velocity preferred something akin to swing or jazz, though the sound was definitely modernized. I’d asked him about it before and he’d murmured something about a “Caravan Stelar” or “Parov Palace” although I might have mixed them up in my haze. The point was it was a style I only ever heard when I came to visit him and it always set the tone for our evenings. Now horns blared and strings began to awaken—the show had begun.

His hips swayed back and forth in a sultry curve, keeping time with the rhythm as his fingertips trailed slowly up his body, making a direct line from his thighs to his chest before moving over his head. Stretched above him, Velocity’s arms seemed to go on for miles. Then they lowered again, crossing in front of him before sliding across his torso as he reached around to his back. I was transfixed as he flawlessly removed his corset. His fingers caught the ties in the back and soon the top was loosening its hold on him.

Velocity slid his arms into the corset before throwing it off himself. Somehow he was able to do it all in a perfect pace, neither too fast or too slow, ensuring he kept me captivated all the while. The crimson article landed in the chair behind him soundlessly. I licked my lips as he continued.

One slow step followed by another and soon he was closing the distance between us. Each movement was slow and meticulous, making me desire him even more than I already did, if that was even possible. His hands were dragging across his stomach, defining his taut muscles as they went. Leaning forward, Velocity took the laces of his boots, one in each hand, and pulled. The laces loosened elegantly and he was able to step out of them with ease, revealing more of the fishnet thigh highs below.

Without the five inch heels, Velocity was able to move a bit faster. Now he was crawling onto my lap, his legs spreading impossibly wide as he began to straddle my thighs. Looking up from under his long lashes, our eyes locked and Velocity leaned in close enough for our chests to touch. Then he was up on his knees, rising higher and higher with the beat of the song. He arched back, showing off the smooth expanse of his stomach. I didn’t dare touch him. It was the golden rule to look, but never touch. It seemed as though Velocity had other ideas though. Straightening up, he took hold of my hands and placed them at the small of his back. I took in a quick breath as I slowly allowed my hands to hold him tighter.

Velocity sighed into the touch, reclining back once more while gyrating his hips slowly into mine. The friction felt amazing and the response was instant. Already I could feel myself beginning to grow hard as he worked his body against mine.

He came back up slowly, vertebra by vertebra, working his body like a snake. Our chests were together again, this time with my arms around him like a vice. I could hear him chuckle at my actions, but I couldn’t bring myself to loosen my grip.

“I think we’re both a bit more into this today than usual. It’s kinda nice, her-man-oh.” I could feel his smirk against my neck as he spoke, his words a faint whisper. “I wouldn’t mind a bit more of this.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not supposed to say things like that,” I said. At that he rolled his hips a bit harder, and he moaned at the feeling he was giving both of us. “It’s not very professional.”

“Maybe so, but—” Another groan as I jerked up to meet his downward thrusts. “It’s not like I’m a robot or something. Stripper or not, I do have feelings, and maybe I just feel something for you.”

All professionalism was lost at that point, and I could feel him begin to press kisses against the side of my neck, trailing them up to my jaw before closing his mouth over my own. I couldn’t say I didn’t want this kiss, nor could I say I wasn’t expecting it. Velocity’s mouth was perfect. Though he might have had experience with his body, this was an area that he must not have explored very often, as his actions were hesitant and slow. It was nice, knowing that I was receiving something that the young man didn’t simply give away to any common buyer. This was special and it was meant only for me.

All too soon he broke away, his cheeks bright red as he drew in a breath. Chest heaving and small beads of sweat beginning to form, Bart looked ravished.

“That. I want more of that.” His arms came around my neck, securing our bodies against one another. “I want to see you more.”

“Velocity—”

“Bart, call me Bart.”

“Bart…” I sighed as I struggled to find the right words to respond with. This wasn’t going to be a fun conversation, I could already feel it. “You know I enjoy seeing you—like, I definitely enjoy seeing you, but I can’t keep paying. It’s expensive and—”

“I don’t think you understand, Jaime. I want to see you, as in I want to go on a date with you, not just sit around stripping for you.” Was there a hint of sulking in his voice? “Geez, just because I’m a stripper doesn’t mean I can’t have fun, too. Maybe if you asked really nicely I’d consider dinner Friday night…”

I paused, rolling the thought around in my head. Bart was the total package in many regards. He was sexy to a fault, but still endearingly sweet when he wanted to be. I couldn’t say that I wasn’t interested. Not that I liked the idea of my possible boyfriend grinding on other guys, but that was always something we could work on.

“Bart, I would be honored to take you out for dinner on Friday night, if you’d be willing to go with me.”

“Can we go to an all you can eat pasta place?” He was beginning to perk up, I could hear it.

“Anywhere you want, mi amor.”

“You can pick me up at seven. Now, your show is over, gorgeous—don’t be late for our next performance.” And with a quick peck on the cheek Bart was out of my lap and smiling as he led me out of the room.


End file.
